Mistletoe Mishaps
by Sya0ran
Summary: [One Shot] “Unless you kiss the person you are stuck under with then you may never get out of the spell.” Sakura's jaw almost dropped. “That's forcing someone to kiss you when they don't want to!” “How do you know they don't want to anyway...?” SxS


**Mistletoe Mishaps**

_By: Sya0ran_

**Disclaimer**: Me no own. You no sue. Got it? Good...:D

* * *

Sasuke walked around in the pure white snow one dreary morning. His pale cheeks were paler than before, if that were even possible. His jet-black hair was covered with dozens of tiny wields of snow. Oh how he hated Christmas.

He hated everything about about it from the lights, to the singing, to the damn it all Christmas trees. He just plain out hated this damn holiday. He may love the weather but the winter season was always followed up by people boasting about in high spirits in which he hated...to an extent at least.

He walked the streets clothed all in black with a black shirt, a black leather jackets, black pants, black shoes and a black scarf. As you can see he positively stood out from the piles of snow everywhere.

Black and White...yes. That was what _she_ was wearing. With Sasuke's hands in his pockets, he looked at the woman before him now. She was wearing pure white, she blended in quite well with her surroundings. Sasuke ignored her presence and just passed by her without a word.

Sakura gave out a heavy sigh and continued her way home, the opposite direction of where Sasuke lived. She hugged herself to keep herself warm. Her white snow boots, white pants, white shirt, white snow jacket, white scarf and white gloves definitely made her seem like she was apart of the snow.

She turned around to watch his retreating back and heard him grumbling incoherent things to himself. She rolled her eyes and walked on towards her home. Sakura marveled at her surroundings as the white snow gently fell from the heavens above. She smiled and didn't even notice she'd taken the wrong route home.

The entire village of Konoha looked absolutely beautiful. There was a huge tree right in the center of the village decorated with lights that had a range of different colors from pink, blue, green, white, red, purple and yellow. The Christmas tree was decorated with lot of ornaments of all shapes and sizes as well, it was a gorgeous sight. 

The moment that Sakura realized this wasn't the direction to her home it was too late. While she had gazed around the village in absolute awe she landed herself in a abandoned section of the village. It certainly wasn't where the famous Uchiha Clan was massacred, certainly not. The aura around the place had a strange aura revolving around it.

Sakura was too scared to really care at the moment though. She wandered around looking through the abandoned stores and found one that seemed occupied. It was quite obvious from the dim light it had inside. Sakura though, didn't want to go in there. Why? The sign outside of it read, _Kuchiki's Fortune Telling & Magical Mischief Warehouse_. Who knows what's in there?

She gathered up all her courage anyway and gave a light knock to the door. To her surprise, the door fell right off and crashed onto the floor loudly. The impact of the crash echoed all through the store and Sakura shivered. She took a step in with her eyes closed.

Nothing happened.

She took a few more steps slowly and stopped.

Nothing happened.

She breathed a sigh of relief and put both her hands to her chest to calm herself. _Calm down, Sakura. Its just a creepy abandoned store warehouse or whatever..._ She thought to herself trying to boost her spirits. At the moment, it obviously wasn't working.

She kept on walking and looked around the store, simply fascinated by the weird objects all around. There were animal heads, brains, spleens, some strange and musty smelling powder she did not even want to know what it was made of and other gadgets and gizmo's.

She felt a tap on her back and she stood rigid. She turned her head very slowly and saw nothing. Her lips quivered from fright and her eyes bolted all around wondering what had touched her before.

She felt the tap again and heard a grunt. She turned around fully now, posed in a "ready-to-attack" mode kind of thing. What Sakura saw was definitely not what she expected to see when she looked down.

It was a short woman that stood probably just 3-4 feet high with silver hair that went up to her shoulders. She had the most beautiful eyes Sakura had ever seen anyone in Konoha possess, the woman had purple eyes that dazzled anyone who gazed into them. She may have been short but she was beautiful, a very beautiful woman indeed.

Sakura blinked a few times and stared at the short woman in awe, this was certainly not who she pictured the worn down warehouse store belonged to. She smiled nervously and the woman smiled back and motioned for Sakura to follow.

She led her to a table and two chairs where there was a crystal ball in the middle of it. Sakura wearily eyed the chair in distaste, wondering if it could really support her weight. The woman already had sat down and was waiting for Sakura to sit so they could begin. For the first time in a few minutes, the woman spoke.

"It won't break down, you know." Sakura's head shot up and looked at the woman guiltily and nodded. She sat down.

"You don't know why your here, Haruno Sakura?" 

Sakura's eyes widened at the realization that this woman knew her name. She didn't even say a single thing all throughout the time she was in this place. She shivered.

"N-No." The woman rose an eyebrow at her and gazed at the crystal ball while chanting a few words Sakura didn't understand whatsoever. "W-What are you doing?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

The woman smiled and answered, "Foretelling your future. I am after all, a fortune teller."

An "Oh" was heard from Sakura as she gazed at the crystal ball too. Sakura was wondering if she could really trusts this woman. She wasn't exactly easily fooled when it came to this but then again she was curious as to what her future had to offer.

"Oohh. Aahh..." Sakura looked at her strangely. "I see, I see." Sakura slumped her shoulders and motioned for the woman with her eyes to tell her already what was going on. "Mhm...aah. Aww..."

"What's going on? What's going to happen for me in the future, Kuchiki-san?" Sakura asked with wide eyes, her patience was waning thin.

"Well, I see you've had your up's and down's considering one of your closest friends was a ex-missing-nin. Uchiha Sasuke from the prestigious Uchiha Clan, am I right?" Sakura nodded slowly. Wow, this woman was good.

"Your friend is miserable. He needs company." The woman shot Sakura a grin which told Sakura something was not right. "Company? By...company who do you mean?"

The woman gave out an exasperated sigh. "He needs _your_ company. He needs a female companion this holiday season." Sakura gave her an unbelievable look on her face. "Female companion as in me...?" The woman nodded.

"Why me?" 

"Well, you are the closest to a girlfriend he'll ever have and you know more about him than any other girl in this world." Sakura didn't know what to do but she knew the woman was right. 

"So, what do I do about this?"

"Well, I've magically placed enchanted mistletoes all around Konoha so that's a start." The woman was smirking and Sakura didn't like it at all.

"Are you saying...? A-And you have magic?" The shock was evident in Sakura's face.

"Yes, I am implying that and I do have magic. You read the sign outside my door right?" Thinking back on it, Sakura did remember it saying something about magic. She nodded.

"Good good." The woman was smiling to happily about this. "What's the catch? There must be some gimmick to these enchanted mistletoe's of yours?" 

"Clever one, aren't you? Yes, there is a catch. Unless you kiss the person you are stuck under then you may never get out of the spell."

Sakura's jaw almost dropped. "Your kidding me right? That's _forcing_ someone to kiss you when they don't want to!"

"How do you know they don't want to anyway...?"

The short woman did bring up a point. Sakura was stumped. But, Sasuke didn't feel anything for her right? Well, sure he protected her like some knight in shining armor when it was needed but that didn't mean he had thoughts of doing something like that with her...did he?

Sakura just sat there thinking about all this. She heard a cough, well...more like the hacking of phlegm from the woman and that in itself brought her to her senses. "Eh?"

"Run along now child. I do hope and _pray_ for your sake that you don't get caught in one of those enchanted mistletoes." Sakura sensed a bit of sarcasm in her voice but paid no mind to it. Hmm...interesting. "Ah. Ok, thank you. Happy Holidays..." With that said, Sakura left immediately.

She more like ran out of the old shack which caused the old woman to laugh psychotically. "That Sakura girl...she has no idea what she has in store today."

* * *

Sakura made her way through the snow, her face flushed due to the extremely cold weather. It was snowing but hell, it was so damn cold!

She rubbed her gloved hands together to hopefully gain some more warmth as she trudged through the snow. "Damn that old woman. She's so creepy...laughing all psychotically after I left. Ugh." Sakura truly didn't believe that old woman. Even if she did know her name and about Sasuke it could just be purely coincidence. That old woman was just trouble.

The snow started falling upon her pink tresses and she tried shaking them off but that was of no luck...obviously. The snow just kept on falling and it was useless trying to shake them off when a new batch of tiny snowflakes would just end up being in her hair anyway. She sighed.

"I don't want to go home just yet. I'd like to enjoy the scenery a bit more..." With this, she headed straight through the village, enjoying once again how pretty everything was. Something she noticed though when she passed through all the stores was that a mistletoe was hung upon every door. A person had to be careful not to crash into a person of the same sex or else they'd be forced to kiss that person.

Sakura shuddered at the thought of Neji and Lee accidentally ending up being stuck in one of those. But then again, it would prove to be _some_ sight having Neji turning bright red and wanting to beat the shit out of the person who hung the mistletoe in the first place. Lee would just...actually, Sakura didn't know what he would do and she definitely didn't want to know either.

She passed through a lot of the same stores she had just passed when she had wandered her way into that evil witches den (AKA that crazy-lunatic of a woman who lived in that old, dirty shack and thought she was a fortune teller or something)

Yeah, Sakura really didn't believe that old - but beautiful - woman. Those mistletoes were probably just hung by everyone as extra decorations to add to the christmas spirit going around. Yeah, that's it...

She kept on walking in an even pace until she saw something that caught her eye. She saw some pastries in a bakery shop and decided maybe she could get some for all of her friends. She walked in and ordered about 5 apple pies and some gingerbread.

She paid and left the bakery shop and made her way around Konoha once more, still refusing to go home. It was still about 11 in the morning anyway so her parents wouldn't mind her walking around if she wanted to.

Sakura passed by a few stores and found herself wide-eyed at how many people were actually _stuck_ under the doorways kissing the person they were stuck with. "Oh my..." Was all that came out of her mouth. These were people she actually knew too which certainly didn't make the matter at hand any easier.

She saw Kakashi and Kurenai under the doorway of a store that which sold lingerie. She could just see Kakashi-sensei's victorious smirk and Kurenai-sensei's disgusted look on her face. They both obviously immediately realized what they had to do the moment they were stuck since the more they moved, the more closer they were drawn together. 

Sakura wondered why they were stuck under a lingerie shop doorway though. Hmm. Something to ponder on...

What she saw next though made her gasp out of shock. It was Naruto and Hinata under a doorway to a grocery store. _Well that sucks...every 2 people who exit at the same time end up kissing._ Sakura thought. How...sad.

Sakura walked up to Naruto and Hinata who were squirming under the magical mistletoe's grasp. "S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto had noticed her immediately out of all the people around them. Sakura smiled at them both and stifled a laugh as they struggled. 

"Oi, Sakura-chan! How do me and Hinata get out of this...this thing? This mistletoe thing!" Hinata blushed a red hue which went unnoticed by Naruto. Sakura smirked and whispered to Naruto what the old woman at the old shack had told her and he turned bright red.

"Sakura-chan! I-I can't do that...I-I just...I-" He was cut of by Sakura. "Just do it Naruto, unless you _want_ to be stuck under this mistletoe with Hinata-chan...not that it would be bad but...you know..." Her smirk grew wider as they both flushed as dark as a tomato. He nodded and turned to looked at Hinata who about looked like she could faint at any moment.

He puckered his lips and leaned towards her. "N-N-Naruto-kun. W-What are y-you d-doing?" Hinata asked trying to move away from him. Sakura mock-gasped at this. "Why Hinata, don't you _want_ to kiss Naruto? It is afterall the _only_ way to get out of a magical mistletoe."

Her eyes got wide and she evaded Naruto's advances on her. He really wanted this to get over with, he wanted his ramen. Hinata just bumped into him out of nowhere and they ended up in this embarassing situation. Hinata coughed and Naruto just pouted. "Please, Hinata-chan! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease. I'll buy you a pack of ramen after we get this over with." He grinned merrily. He was completely oblivious to her feelings...the dobe.

Hinata gulped and finally gave in. If Neji or one of the people that belonged to the Hyuuga Clan caught her doing this she could get into some trouble. 

And besides, it was her chance to finally kiss Naruto and it was _him_ who was initiating it. She nodded and closed her eyes. As this went on, Sakura decided to leave them alone and go on her way. She smiled when she heard a squeak and a thud on the floor. Naruto had obviously kissed her and she fainted right after.

Sakura let out a laugh. These mistletoes around Konoha really could prove to be of some amusement for her...

While walking, she caught sight of some other couples like Shikamaru and Ino (she was screaming at him while he looked at her with his usual bored expression), Tsunade-sensei and Jiraiya (she was wailing about angrily demanding to get away while he looked like he got his Christmas present early this year), Kiba and Shino (they both demanded to know who put the mistletoes up and wanted to kill whoever it was), Neji and TenTen (who were both blushing like crazy and looked like they'd massacre whoever _created_ mistletoes)...and a few others she didn't really know nor care about.

Man, this was hilarious. Especially when it wasn't happening to _her_. Sakura had been extra careful around the mistletoes since they were hung - literally - everywhere. She sidestepped whenever she was close to a store and tried to avoid contact with everyone as much as possible. 

Basically, she was avoiding everyone as much as she could. She practically blended in with the snow, save for her pink hair which totally blew her cover. Her eyes shifted around cautiously as she walked on. It was a pretty funny sight, seeing Sakura moving to the music of the James Bond theme running in her head.

She was humming the theme as her eyes looked both ways. Passerby's gave her strange looks but she didn't care! She was on a mission here people. She had to try and avoid any contact with people or else she'd end up having to kiss that person. No way was that going to happen.

Still holding the pastries at hand, she made her way to a clothing store and for a moment her extra-cautious defenses dropped as she peered inside the store window. So many really pretty and cool clothes.

"Wow." She whispered. She mindlessly made her way towards the door, still gazing at all the pretty clothes inside.

What caught her off-guard though was that the door burst open out of nowhere and she found herself in trouble. _Deep_ trouble. She was now stuck under one of those damn mistletoes and she most definitely didn't find it very funny. She gulped and looked at the person before her and gasped. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Sasuke made his way through the streets, eyeing his surroundings in annoyance. The stores that he passed had people stuck under some mistletoe. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out how hard it was to get off of under one of those stupid mistletoes. He shrugged the thought off and wandered aimlessly through the village. 

Training was something he really wasn't in the mood for right now. Besides, he was banned to do it due to the Christmas season. Kakashi had all banned them from doing _any_ training whatsoever and if anyone dared disobey him he'd know and that person would receive serious consequences. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

Still dressed in his black clothes he walked on. He absolutely had nothing to do now. He was thinking of heading home to eat but even that didn't satisfy his boredom. He hated to admit it but he was bored. _Uchiha Sasuke_ was bored. B-O-R-E-D.

Yeah. He also didn't want to go home because of the dozens of gifts he knew he was going to receive from his fangirls. "Annoying..." He muttered under his breath.

Then, he caught sight of something her never thought he'd have to see which caused him to stop in his tracks. He saw Sakura with...with _that_ guy. Oh how he hated _him_. Sakura and _him_ had some sort of bond or other. Its not that he was jealous. That guy was just plain annoying. More annoying than all of his fangirl's combined. Ok, maybe not that much...but...maybe...hm. He'd have to think this over.

Sasuke just watched them, trying his best to hide himself from view. That was proven absolutely difficult since he was wearing all black but hey, a guy can try right?

He tried to listen in on what they were saying, not that he cared but _he_ was with _his_ teammate and he deserved to know what was going on with her at all times right?

...right?

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Sakura said, pointing an accusing finger at him. He just laughed and gave her a fake smile. "How is it any of your business, Sakura?" He loved toying with her. It was positively hilarious seeing her eyes flare up in anger but then again, if he took it too far he really could get his ass kicked. He was stepping on dangerous grounds...

"Sai! Come on, tell me!" She whined, looking at him with a frustrated look on her face. "Fine fine, if it gets you off my back then I just came in here to order my custom made outfits."

"Custom made outfits...?" Sakura drawled out, her eyebrows furrowed. He nodded. She sighed. "Oh ok then. Umm...uhh...I-I..eh..." For the whole time that he knew her she never stuttered. She was a confident and boisterous kunoichi and her stuttering meant something was seriously up.

Sakura shifted a bit, not too much as she could be drawn in closer to Sai but just a bit. "Its just...we...um...w-we-" "Just spit it out, Sakura." He was an impatient one, that he was. 

"Werestuckunderamagicalmistletoeandcan'tgetoutunlesswekiss!" Sai looked at her in surprise and confusion. He had no idea what she had just said. "What? Can you repeat that?"

Sakura gulped and she started shaking. This was going to be her first kiss...ever. And it was going to be taken by Sai of all people. Not that it was bad or that he was bad at all just that she was hoping for it to be Sasuke-kun.

_Oh well, I can't have everything..._ Sakura thought miserably.

"Look...Sai. We are stuck under a magical mistletoe and unless we kiss we'll never be able to get out of its spell."

At this, Sasuke's eye's went wide. _No one...steals her first kiss but me!_ Sasuke thought angrily. He shook the thought off, wondering why he even cared in the first place. Sasuke's inner self decided to make an appearance. Definitely bad timing.

**Oh hell no! That maggot is hitting on your - OUR woman! Do something!**

_I don't own her. She ain't mine!_

**You heard what she said right? They need to kiss in order to get out of that thing and your just going to watch them do that?**

_Its not as if I care anyway. Shut up. Who the hell are you anyway?_

**I'm YOU, stupid! Who else? And yes, you DO care. If you didn't, why are you here hiding in the bushes watching them?**

_I-I dropped my contacts._

**You are SO lame. Lame excuse. You don't even wear contacts! Anyway, just...just do something about THAT guy! He's all up on her!**

At this, Sasuke glanced at the couple stuck under the mistletoe. Sakura was nervous and shifting uncomfortably while Sai was smirking widely. Almost as if he had gotten the best lay of his life. Or...first. Whatever.

**See that! He's smirking! He WANTS her! KICK HIS ASS!**

_Shut up! Its not my business what they do._

**Your seriously going to let some guy like him STEAL her first kiss. Huh? Do something! ANYTHING.**

_Just shut up._

**Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you...**

Sasuke's inner self left. That was quite obvious since it suddenly became quiet again. Or at least, in Sasuke's mind it did. Wow, eating too many tomatoes really does something to you. Hm. He made a mental note to not eat eight of them so early in the morning anymore.

He turned back to the situation at hand and caught Sai staring at the bush Sasuke was hidden in. _Shit! He knows..._ If it was possible, Sai's smirk grew larger and Sakura just stared at him oddly. "You...ok?" She rose an eyebrow at him.

He shook his head and gazed right into her beautiful emerald depths. "As ok as I can be standing outside under a magical mistletoe with a _gorgeous_ and powerful young woman by my side. Everything is perfect." Sakura blushed darkly.

Sasuke felt himself clench his fist angrily. He was testing Sasuke...he was deliberately getting him mad now. Damn him! 

Sakura coughed which brought Sasuke to his senses. Sasuke glared at Sai but the glare just bounced off Sai as he gave Sakura a heartwarming smile.

_Sai is hot...in his own way. He kind of reminds me of Sasuke-kun..._ Her thoughts drifted off elsewhere as she gazed at Sai innocently.

"Well, how about that kiss then?" Sai announced, snapping Sakura back to reality. Kiss? The kiss? Oh no!

"Y-You'd do it...with...me?" She asked meekly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear softly, "Of course, why not...?" His warm breath tickled Sakura's earlobe. This caused Sakura's stomach to do flips. This isn't right! This SO wasn't right.

"I-I...ummm..." She stuttered. She couldn't get anything out. It was impossible. She couldn't kiss him. He wasn't Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke's glare intensified by Sai's gesture and caught Sai giving him a knowing look. He smirked at Sasuke. His plan was in motion.

"Alright well. Shall we do it then?" He flashed her a grin. She nodded nervously. She closed her eyes and tilted her head head up. Sai licked his lips and gave the bush that was across the street a smug grin. He closed his eyes and leaned down slowly to kiss Sakura. He was anticipating this. 

Inner Sakura was squealing madly and didn't know if she wanted the kiss or not. Damnit! What could she do?

As Sai's lips drew closer to her very slowly Sasuke finally burst right out of the bush and ran at top speed towards the couple that was about to kiss. When Sasuke jumped out of the bush it caused quite a few people to eye him in surprise. A few people were so shocked that they fainted. Aww...

Sasuke punched Sai in the face, trying to get his offending lips off of Sakura's. That was too close. Sakura opened her eyes and caught sight of Sai shoved down on the ground with Sasuke in his place. Sai mock-glared at Sasuke "What's the big deal? What was that for? I was just trying to kiss this beautiful angel of Konoha until you came out of nowhere and ruined our moment." 

"You just shut up. Go away and leave us." Sasuke barked menacingly. Oh he was SO mad. Poor Sai.

Sai dusted off his his clothes which was covered in snow and intensified his glare towards Sasuke. "What is your problem? Seriously. Geez, your acting like you lost your dick or something." Sakura's eyes went wide as she smacked herself on the forehead.

Sai just _had_ to go on and provoke him. Sai's random comments about penises really _will_ get him into trouble one day.

Sasuke attempted to punch Sai again until he realized he couldn't move. What.the.hell? 

Sai gave Sakura and Sasuke a wry grin. "Well look, you got your wish didn't you. She's all your's." With that, he gave Sakura a wink and walked off to who-knows-where. Sakura stared at him in awe. It was all a plan? Those weird grins and comments he were giving were all just so he could provoke Sasuke?

Sakura couldn't believe it. It was a Christmas miracle.

Sasuke. _Uchiha Sasuke_ was **jealous**! Who would've heard of such a thing?

Now, Sakura was stuck with Sasuke. Maybe if you replace a person with another person in its place then...yeah. That works. Sakura mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. That was another way to semi-break the spell. She felt bad for not telling Kiba and Shino earlier in the day...

Well, anyway. Sasuke was looking at her with his usual stoic expression on his face. Sakura blinked a few times before she let out a sigh. 

Finally, she decided to break the awkward silence. "Do you want to get this over with or are we going to be standing under this doorway the whole day?"

Sasuke looked at her in surprised. _She sounds so bored...or whatever..._ He pondered. He snapped out of his reverie and nodded. "Let's get this over with then." She closed her eyes and tilted her face towards him. He ran a hand through his hair which usually meant he was nervous...not that Sakura could see but still.

He leaned down towards her slowly...very slowly...so very slowly...DAMN. Since when was Uchiha Sasuke _nervous_? He could do this! He could kiss her, she was after all his teammate...friend...

He closed his eyes and leaned towards her again. Sakura's heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst right out of her chest. She was so nervous. Then, she felt his lips on her's.

It was just a quick peck on her lips but Sasuke craved for more. Inner Sasuke was so tired of Outer Sasuke killing the precious moment so he took over. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the waist and slammed his lips on her's aggressively just as she was about to open her eyes and walk away from the situation.

Sakura was shocked but she certainly wasn't complaining. If Sasuke wanted some more then she'll give it to him. She smirked between their kisses. He ran his hands through her oh-so-silky hair. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she immediately gave him permission to do as he wished with her.

This inflated his already over-inflated ego. You could basically compare Sasuke's ego to a hot air balloon. It was SO big it was scary...sort of.

As soon as Sasuke was done ravishing her mouth he worked his way onto her neck, giving her feather light kisses until he reached her collar-bone where he sucked on her pale skin a bit and bit into it. Sakura winced but she trusted Sasuke.

He licked away the blood forming and went on his way kissing her neck again. Sakura moaned as soon as he did this again, earning her quite a few stares from passerby's but she didn't care. They were performing indecent acts in public and she could care less. She was with Sasuke and that's all that matters. No one can - Oh! Damn...he was _really_ good with his tongue.

She ran her hands through his charcoal locks which earned her a small moan from him. He then turned back to kissing Sakura and she squealed giddily. Their tongues danced with one another. By the time they were done, they were both breathing heavily. _What a first kiss...!_ Sakura thought gleefully. 

They both stared at one another. Sasuke had no idea what possessed him to do that, though he had a slight indication on who made him do that. He mentally glared at his inner self but could hear an echo of "Fuck yes!" as a reply. He groaned and just turned back to look at Sakura. She smiled at him and her face all of a sudden lit up in surprise. "Ah! I have a present for you." She said happily and took an apple pie from the bag that was dropped carelessly on the snow covered ground.

It was very good thing they didn't get crushed whatsoever the whole time they were on the ground. That certainly wouldn't have been pretty. Sakura coughed and handed him the pie. He didn't take it. He just looked at her emotionlessly.

"I-Its for you, Sasuke-kun. Take...it." She whispered. He didn't take it. Sakura was about to bawl like crazy until he wiped a tear threatening to fall from her face using his thumb. "What kind of pie is it?"

Sakura, still in shock after what he did mumbled something incoherent under her breath. "Sakura, what kind of pie is it?" "Its...apple pie."

"Oh." Was all he said. The nerve of the guy.

"Oh? That's it? No thank you?" Sakura was peeved. The manners he possessed. Geez.

"I don't like apples." He stated, still staring at her. Her shoulders slumped and she nodded. "Oh. I see. It's ok, I'll just...give it away or something." Sakura then gave him a last smile before making her way towards home. Totally forgetting that she was supposed to give the pastries away to her friends.

"I like tomatoes." He said, grabbing her wrist before she got too far. Sakura stared at his hand that was clutched around her wrist. She obviously didn't know what he meant by what he said. He sighed. "Can you cook?" 

She nodded wordlessly, still glancing between his hand on her wrist and his handsome face. "Then, can you cook me tomato pie?" He muttered softly. Sakura would have burst out laughing if the situation just wasn't so inappropriate for it. She'd never heard of such a pie...

Sakura's eyes widened as she pieced together what he meant. "Wait, you want me to cook for you?"

He nodded slowly, a light tint of red on his cheeks. Sakura smiled at him and wrapped her gloved hands around his. "But, what if I kill you with my horrible cooking skills?" She kidded as she started walking towards the path that lead to Sasuke's home with Sasuke's hand in one arm and the bag of pastries in another.

He grabbed the bag of pastries from her. Such a gentlemanly act. Who expected this from Sasuke...? "I trust you." Three simple words. Not exactly the three words she wanted to hear from him but it was good enough...for now.

She gave him a final nod and a warm smile. Their hands entwined the whole time as they made their way to the Uchiha District.

* * *

**A/N**: How was that? This one shot is pretty long and since I was bored decided to make this. Yeah, pretty worthless but I hope you like it nonetheless. XD I realized Sasuke is a lil OOC but you guys can handle a little oocness right? Just a little...? lol I have a full fledged real story, not just a one shot, that I'm planning on making. Its coming along great. Just planning out little details here and there. Kekeke. Please review by the way... 


End file.
